


Transcendence

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: Shameless, outdoor smut between Sihtric and his lover, Csilla
Relationships: Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> Sihtric is hot af and so is the actor. My OC gets to fuck him for all of us that wish we were her :))) also, was meant to be gentle and shit, but while writing the smut something came over me xD 
> 
> Pls enjoy, kudos make me happy and comments of opinions are welcome. Unless, your opinion is that sihtric is ugly or some shit, then you can gtfo 😏
> 
> Thank u x
> 
> Also mani is apparently a moon god

Burning flames flickered in the wind of constant opening and closing doors, a curse following in the icy wake of the wind, as men damned the land for its treacherous weather. 

Smoke flooded the ceiling of the murky, over heated alehouse, beer and ale puddling upon the wooden tables, a layer as sticky as the sweaty air. Barmaids littered between the limited gaps of the pub, retrieving empty tankards and refilling them without a pause.

The over populated alehouse was politely quiet, save for the humming of hushed voices converging into one, haphazard, indecipherable words and sentences falling lost on many ears.

Dark eyes locked onto light eyes. Though, with the mass of warriors and friends around, one could do very little but wait patiently. Finan, as always, drank until his voice soared across the entire alehouse. It was a much needed distraction for a dark figure to blend into the charcoal night. 

Few noticed, though many caught her eye. Alfred's bastard, in particular, gave the woman a knowing look. They talked little, though she had witnessed him grow from a sniveling coward into an experienced man. He smiled warmly and politely dropped her gaze, returning to the bawdy story Finan was currently telling.

She waited. Soon, the moon was at its pinnacle in the sky, and the ale had sufficiently warmed her blood. Her departure was mostly unnoticed. Her cousin, Uhtred, gave her an inquisitive stare, one that depicted an urge to perhaps intervene, but he didn't. He owed her that for the amount of times he himself snuck off and was in need of a diversion. 

With a reluctant nod and eye roll - as though giving himself permission to accept whichever man was to surely bed his cousin tonight- he lifted his tankard discretely, a salute to enjoy the night, and returned to the conversation.

\---

The witch moved slowly through the blackened trees, white hair dazzling in the moonlight. Society had ostracised her, but her band of misfit friends had accepted her. Though, Finan had pleaded for her to never curse them, the poor Christian that he is. She chuckled. 

"Which man has the honour of tickling my woman with laughter, I wonder.", a whisper spoke behind her. She didn't turn around, only smiled shyly at the ground even if her expression went unnoticed. 

"Your thick friend, my dear. Nobody holds the honour as much as you, though, with the stories I've heard", her eyes glowed mischievously, and she waited for her lover to show himself. 

She heard a scoff, and couldnt help but giggle in response. She was silenced at the feel of a muscular chest pressed against her back, powerful arms around her waist. "Do you think he knows?", he mumbled.

"Who?"

He sighed. "Your cousin. My friend. The man who trusts--"

"Do shut up, Sihtric. Whether he knows or not is not my concern."

The assassin could only chuckle at that, and obeyed. The two stood head to chest in a comfortable embrace as the moon illuminated them. 

"Mani is watching us. I can feel the moon.", the woman sighed contentedly as soft lips began peppering her neck.

Sihtric smiled. "The moon is full. Let us be two halves to make a whole, too.". Sihtrics subtlety was lost on many, but not her. Her backside moving against his groin was her answer. 

"Csilla", Sihtric breathed, hands roaming the full length of her torso. Csilla hummed, turning in his grasp. She gazed up at her warrior, his body caging her own and towering her. 

They kissed passionately, though Csillas gasp soon broke them apart as Sihtric hoisted her up onto a low tree branch with ease, tugging her skirts up in one movement. 

His hand moved enticingly across her thighs, seeking her heat. Csilla shook her head. Sihtric immediately stopped. "No," she breathed. "Not tonight. Take me, here, now, please." 

Sihtric smirked and Csilla couldnt help but lower her gaze bashfully. A red hue warmed her cheeks. The rustling of his belts created a wave of arousal through her body. She had been wet since they made eye contact in the ale House. 

Soon, his cock prodded her entrance. A small nod from her gave him the confirmation he needed, and he glided in swiftly, gently, deeply. Csilla gripped his strong forearms with a shudder. 

"Sihtric, I..", the warrior began moving deeply, thumb finding her swollen clit. 

"What do you need?", he growled into her ear, hips grinding into her own. Csillas arms wrapped around the warriors large form. Her moans permeated the air. "You. I want you. Don't hold back, please, I need..", she gasped at the sudden hold of her hips, strong calloused hands holding her like a vice. 

His eyes appeared almost black, the faint charcoal lining his eyes giving an intimidating effect, one she gladly accepted. She bit her lip, stifling the growing sounds within her as he sped up. His eyes were burning into her own, a scowl of concentration etched onto his handsome face, accentuating his masculine jaw and high cheekbones. 

That cheeky smirk surfaced once more when he caught her ogling him. He'd make his woman feel bliss. Repositioning his feet for more stability, Sihtric offered a playful wink before slamming into her with no remorse.

Csillas entire frame wracked with a loud gasp, eyes half lidded as his length stubbornly penetrated her cervix. Suddenly, his pace was relentless. 

Moan after moan was forced from his woman's throat, head thrown back in bliss as the sound of his heavy balls slapping her thighs permeated the summer night. Juices cascaded down his cock like a puddle, and he could only watch as his thick length nudged her small pinkness apart brutally. 

"Sihtric, fuck!", Csillas pitch had become higher, desperate. Hands found the black locks of his hair that were twisted beautifully into plaits, whilst the lower part of his head was shaved. It gave him a truly intimidating, Danish appearance. She loved it. Loved him. 

She was rambling now, proclaiming her love for him, his being, his fucking thick cock. He pounded her harder, plunging into her sopping hole with reckless abandon, relishing in the lewd squelch her tight little cunt made at every thrust. 

"Sihtric!", she whined, tugging his hair harder. "Let go, my warrior, fuck me however you want.", she moaned into his ear, tugging it gently with her teeth. 

Sihtric groaned, holding her tight against his form. "I'll fuck you full of cum. Would you like that, my love? My woman?", he murmured deeply, inhaling her sweet scent. Her weak nod made him moan - he could feel her tightening, her thighs shaking.

Sihtric was usually quiet, silent. Sometimes, he couldnt control himself. With a snarl, he gripped her thighs roughly, forcing her legs over his shoulders. Csilla choked on a moan, eyes rolling back at the deep angle his cock was hitting at. "Cum inside, fill me! Fuck me like a whore." She whined, cock drunk and most certainly ale drunk. 

Sihtrics eyes widened. "You wish to be my whore?"

"God, yes! Yours, only yours!", she mewled, biting her lip seductively. Sihtric felt like he was about to explode. "Then allow me to fill you like the dirty bitch you are.", he smirked, stroking her hair lovingly before slamming into her tight hole once more. 

Csilla loved the disgusting words falling from his mouth, she noted. Her cunt was soaked and throbbing with every vile insult thrown at her, mouth agape in a perpetual moan of encouragement. She was a glutton for him.

"Close, sir. I'm close.", she grinned at his shocked expression. "Fuck your whore full of cum."

Sihtric grinned in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "Filthy. Your insides will be bruised on the morrow, surely. But, if its what you desire..", he trailed off with a dark smirk. 

Csilla could barely think after his statement, for Sihtric pounded her with such a ferocity that her mind felt like mush. She was babbling and begging, whining and gripping desperately. Her cunt gushed, bliss enveloping her entire being. She could barely breathe, couldnt think or speak. 

The spurt and warmth of Sihtrics sperm brought her back down to earth. She felt it deep within and then felt it spill out. 

He was touching her face, she recalled. And her dress was pulled down modestly once more. She was in his arms, his back against the tree. "A visit to the moon, my love?", he smiled with such affection Csilla felt her heart stop like a young maiden. 

Csilla gripped his face. "You make me feel things no other man ever could", she whispered. "I love you."

Sihtric closed his eyes against her gentle hand. When he opened them, his dark eyes were glassy. "And I you."

End.


End file.
